The Unconditional
by BatButler
Summary: The Inoue family have made a deal with the Phantomhives and for one month will live with them. Whilst there secrets become uncovered and lives are put on the line. Everything will be tested and no one is safe. Will Ulquiorra be able to overcome his inner turmoil, will Orihime be able to love unconditionally and trust again and will Sebastian ever be able to forgive. AU Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello lovely readers, and welcome to this AU fanfic. Now this is just a brief intro on the structure because I think it is important for you to understand why it is going to be done like it is. The chapters are going to be split, so that we get both the perspective from the bleach characters and those from the Black Butler perspective. Odd chapters are the main focus on Bleach and the even Black Butler but obviously we will be crossing them over (der...) anyways welcome to chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach nor do we own Black Butler. They belong to their owners and the characters also belong to their creators. A brief intro I think before we begin. This is the preparation of the journey that will be taken to England. We have rated it M for later gore and language problems with some characters. I worry some might seem OOC but hopefully they will be as much like themselves as we can keep them. There are a lot of underlying themes and genres too, this is a work in progress fanfic too.**

Late. They were late as usual. Well…she was the late one, her brother was just too soft and that type of behaviour was unacceptable. They were a high ranking family in society, and one of Karakura's most respected too. So why were they still acting like children and being so reckless? He could not understand it at all. Checking his watch for the seventh time he sighs. Since he was eleven Ulquiorra Cifer had been raised to serve the Inoue family, for seven years he had grown up to know and respect the only two surviving members, Sora and Orihime.

"Come on Hime, hurry up," Sora calls now standing at the top of the stairs. He was dressed in his best suit ready for the evening meal. His, what in Ulquiorra's eyes messy, wild brown hair had been slicked back, his jacket, shirt and trousers pressed and ironed and a black tie adorned his collar. He wore a rose in his jacket pocket, the view of him widely contrasting with that of his day time looks. Usually he wore scruffy jeans and a t-shirt. However, tonight was a special occasion. It was their last night in Karakura before they go spend a month at the Phantomhives mansion in London.

It was well known that the Phantomhive family had connections all over the world and the Inoue family were to be what was hoped after the month was up new founders in the Phantomhive business. It was well known throughout the Inoue household that many phone calls had occurred between the two heads. It had soon been settled for the visit and arrangements had been immediately put into place. Orihime, had been talking nonstop about the trip.

Sighing, Ulquiorra checks his watch again before putting it back into his pocket and dusting off any lint from his uniform. Then looking up he relaxed. She was ready at long last. Her auburn hair was tied into an intricate bun of curls, with two single curls framing her face. Her hibiscus clips were also in her hair, the flower of the house adorning one of the siblings as was customary. Her dress was a long golden silk that floated from her waist down and clung to her curves. A locket hangs from her neck filling in the gap between her neck and the top of her dress where the tops of her breasts are just visible, matching earrings shimmer in the night.

Sora smiles and offers her his arm as they walk down the stair case, Ulquiorra's eyes fixed on them. A middle aged woman follows carefully, her dark hair tied in a capped bun. Hannah, his mother and personal maid to Orihime. Her green eyes fix on Ulquiorra and she nods. He nods back and fetches the coats, handing Sora his and a matching top hat he then helps Orihime into hers. A spark of electricity runs over his skin as his pale hands make contract with her arms. He holds in a shiver as he lets go and opens the door.

"My Lord, my Lady the carriage awaits. We should arrive at the Kuchki residence by seven," Ulquiorra states in his usual monotone voice.

"Thank you Ulquiorra," Sora says and they walk out. Ulquiorra follows before turning to the other staff. "I trust you can take care of the house whilst were gone. If I find anything is broken. There will be hell to pay."

"Yeah, yeah keep your pants on Ulquiorra," Yammy drawls as Ulquiorra closes the door before going to the carriage and opening the door. He then assists them in, as Orihime passes she flashes him that heart melting smile she gives everyone. He closes the door and helps Hannah before sorting himself off and setting off. The journey was to be rather long but he didn't mind.

"How are you today my child?" Hannah asks.

"I see no point in the constant asking of the same questions day after day mother." He replies not looking at her. She sighs a tired sigh. Out of the corner of his eye he looked at her and noticed how tired and old she looked. It was only just beginning to dawn on him how his behaviour was affecting her, yet he refused to show affection to someone who called themselves his mother yet refused point blanc to tell him what she was hiding. He had known for a while she was hiding something from him but every time he would question her, she would avoid the subject.

"Ulquiorra please, let this grudge you have go and for once let your walls down." She says.

"Be quiet woman," he replies and concentrates on the journey ahead of them.

Lights in the distance told them the Kuchki Mansion was fast approaching. The drive way had been decorated with fairy lights that twinkled and shone lighting the path ahead. A red carpet had been spread down the stone steps, the bushes also had lights on twinkling away. As they finally pull up the stairs Ulquiorra hops down and open the door of the carriage. Holding out his hand he shivers feeling Orihime's warm hand on his own, his eyes remain their emotionless self however. As he helps them out he then goes back on the carriage to take it around the back.

"My Lady Orihime how wonderful it is to see you again," Rukia Kuchki says standing at the door. She wears a long red dress with small straps, a red shawl around her shoulders. Her hair is down and frames her face. Heels adorn her feet making her slightly taller than her normal self, but in comparison to Ichigo who stands next to her, she is still tiny.

Orihime smiles a small smiles as her eyes look over Ichigo, he looks so smart in his tuxedo but the reminder that he is now Rukia's husband causes her heart to ache a little. For as long as she could remember she has always liked Ichigo however, it was clear he did not feel the same way back. Then a year ago Ichigo married Rukia and although Orihime was happy her friend was happy she could not help but feel upset that it was not her by Ichigo's side.

"It has been too long Rukia my friend," Orihime replies embracing her friends in a hug. "I was honoured to have you invite me round tonight,"

"We are glad you accepted the invitation. We are in desperate need of a catch up," Rukia says "Come, my brother awaits in his study, and he wishes to speak with you Sora. I and Orihime will be taking a walk in the garden."

"Be safe," Ichigo says planting a kiss on Rukia's cheeks before walking with Sora inside the house. Orihime turns to Hannah and says "You may go inside and rest a while. I will be safe," Hannah nods and walks inside leaving the two alone.

The garden is lit by lanterns, small fairy lights lining the hedges. Flowers are in full bloom, roses, lilies, tulips, carnations, hyacinths. A small bridge goes over a small stream, in the stream water lilies bloom and small lanterns glow. Orihime smiles, secretly wishing that her own garden was as nice as this one. Her garden however was overgrown and dying. No one had ever been able to discover the cause of it only that since her parents passed away no life seemed to grow. Even the house seemed dull.

"You have a lovely garden" Orihime says.

"Thank you," Rukia says they take a seat on a nearby bench. "Orihime…don't go," Orihime's head turned in shock at her friend's outburst. "I have a really bad feeling about you going on that trip Orihime, I don't want to see you get hurt and I keep having nightmares."

"Relax Rukia," Orihime says "Everything is going to be fine, I am merely going to support Sora, and I have never been outside of this city. It is time I saw parts of the world and even began getting involved in the family business. I and Sora are all that is left of the Inoue family and we need to uphold the name,"

"When did you become so wise," Rukia says wiping a single tear away. Orihime laughs and shrugs and as they chat for a few minutes Rukia realises that Orihime is still that naive girl deep down.

Dinner was pleasant and much was conversed. On the return home Orihime began drifting off excited and nervous for the long trip to London the next day. As she falls asleep in the back of the carriage Hannah when they stop helps her sleepily walk to her room and tucked into bed. In the night a shadow watches over her, a ghost of a hand strokes her arm, tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and lays a small kiss against her temple.

The journey was long and for the majority of it Orihime slept. She dreamt of the excitement and the new adventures that awaited her in a foreign country. There was so many new things that awaited her, made her heart flutter. Upon arriving in England they began the trip to the Phantomhive residence. The journey was quiet and the only talking was between Sora and Orihime, both Hannah and Ulquiorra remained in silence, both absorbed in their own thoughts.

When they arrive the garden is pristine and spotless, white roses cover the grounds and everything seems to shine. As Ulquiorra helps her out the carriage he notices how her tops seems a strain and struggles briefly to compose himself. Her corset does not help her assets either. He ignores that as best he can though and continues with his duties he has towards her and their family. As Ulquiorra knocks on the door they both open and a voice welcomes them.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive residence Orihime and Sora Inoue."

**A/N: So that was the opening from the Bleach side, we hope you enjoyed this and will follow and continue to read on when chapter two is out. ;) **


	2. A Butler's Job is Never Done

**Hello everyone so I am will be doing the Black Butler scenes for this amazing crossover and this entire chapter is based on Sebastian's point of view, I'm sorry that you have been waiting for so long I have just been having a few problems recently and have not had much time finishing of the chapter. And now finally you have your long waited chapter so please enjoy and leave a review and favourite. I do not own Black Butler or Bleach they all belong to there respected owners.**

Sebastian's P.O.V

My job always begins at 6'oclock in the morning, I wake up bright and early with my raven black hair all over the place due to my constant habit of tossing and turning through out the night according to that annoying crimson grim reaper who disturbingly watches me from my bedroom window, I have noticed the strands of red hair and drool on the glass the next time that I catch him I will have to kick him where it hurts.

I sort my hair out so that it is suitable to my young master's standards, Rule two of being a demon butler...Always look presentable to your delicious soul I mean young master or mistress. Then I dress in my pristine uniform, it recently received a heavy amount of tea due to Mey Rin tripping over again * sigh* I swear that girl needs to get a new pair of glasses or she will break everything fragile and valuable within the household.

Luckily I got the stain out I did not want the dinner guests that are arriving at the Phantomhive estate today getting the wrong impression of me or any of the staff here. Yes we were to be greeted by a very wealthy family and there butler as well, it will be quite nice to have another butler around as long as he wasn't a gluttonous bastard like a certain spider demon that once worked in the equally filthy Trancy Estate. From what I heard the lady of the house is quite the angelic beauty, a flaming red head with a heart of pure heavenly gold...but I should not let lustful temptations get to me tonight I have a duty as a butler and must show a good example of my master's name.

When my Uniform is tidy and on my pale body I prepare my master's breakfast, something sweet to satisfy his sweet tooth along with a warm cup of fresh Darjeeling. I also make sure that Master's morning paper is ironed out so that there is no creases within the printed pages, Rule Seven of being a demon butler, present your servings to your master or mistress with perfection.

* Clear's throat* Anyway once breakfast is cooking I wake the other staff members and tell them to get ready...Baldroy is always the hardest to get up due to his slothful behaviour...I sometimes hope that when he dies the prince of hell sends him with all the other sloths in the bowels of the underworld. Finny however is always up and smiling as always out of all of them he is less clumsy though sometimes he does accidently burn the flowers within the greenhouse but mortals learn from there mistakes sometimes. Mey Rin always wakes up with a very red face I sometimes worry if she has a fever or not but every time I check her temperature her face gets more red...I sometimes worry about that girl...As for Tanaka...well he's just his usual self, drinking away at fresh green tea.

When the other staff members are awake and have been given there tasks for the day, I bring my master's breakfast up and wake him up as well he was lazy as always hoping for an extra five minutes of sleep but today was not a day of sleep the guests would be arriving later within the afternoon and I did not want them to be greeted by an undressed master and a unclean disorganised house.

When the young master finally woke himself up and settled down with his breakfast and tea I prepared his clothes for the day along with the signature eye patch that covers up the seal of our contract on his eye. I get him dressed and tie his bow and shoe laces before reminding him of the tasks for the day, he did not seem very interested in meeting his guests this afternoon but I reminded him that it was important and that it would help the Phantomhive's infamous company The Funtom Company.

When my Master is dressed to perfection I begin my job and prepare the table for this afternoon's business dinner. I start by selecting plates which would be suitable for our guests, perhaps something china and white along with a golden edge to make them feel welcome and comfortable within the Phantomhive environment along with a clean white table cloth that Mey Rin tended to...thank Lucifer that she did not make any mistakes I did not want any mistakes today from any of them today was too important for an stupid errors.

Finny then came with the freshly cut Christmas white roses that were growing within the ground of the mansion, they smelt ever so sweet and there pure white petals compared to that of the wings the once beautiful Lucifer had when the Lord smiled upon him within the gates of Paradise.

With the flowers in place and the table complete with silver cutlery and perfect china plates all that was left the preparation of the cuisine...however as always there was problem...that idiot Bald has used his ridiculous flamethrower to try and cook this afternoon's meat course...when will that buffoon ever learn that cooking does not require actual bloody fire * sigh* sometimes I get extremely worried about him and his cooking techniques.

After confiscating his flamethrower and making him fix the broken wall I began repairing the burnt meal of Montreal Roasted wild pheasant with immature juniper, speck and pine mushrooms served with Société-Original rye berries along with a desert of Strawberry Beignets with bourbon cream an elegant dessert for an elegant young lady such as Lady Inoue.

Once the cooking is done I look at my pocket with a smile as I hear the carriage of our guests arriving at the front door, I inspect the main hall quickly and see that everything is tidy and nothing had been smashed or set on fire sighing with relief and suddenly a knock on the door occurs and walk up opening the door being greeted with the interesting faces of our guests and with a polite smile I state...

" Welcome to the Phantomhive residence Orihime and Sora Inoue"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again lovely followers/readers/reviewers. We hope you're enjoying what we have written so far. We have planned out everything that is going to happen and warning, things are going to get violent, steamy (not full on steamy, but hints) and gory. We're hoping that this story will be no longer than 30 chapters but it might be less. We will have to see when we finish planning it all out. Anyways on with the show. **

"Welcome to the Phantomhive residence Orihime and Sora Inoue." Says a voice as they walk through the large double doors. The polished wood gleaming in the sun light, matching the pristine flaw of cleanliness that the garden has. Musing, Ulquiorra noted that whoever sorted the garden out also did the polishing of the doors. As the door closed behind them he took a glance around the room, they stood in a large hall with rooms either side and in the middle a grand staircase that split into two at the middle going opposite ways to one another. The carpet that covered the staircase had been a vibrant red that was beginning to fade ever so slightly to a softer pink, obviously from the amount of people walking over it every day. The same red led a strip of carpet to the doors that were behind them and underneath and surrounding were blue tiles, shined up so that one's face is they looked down would stare back at them.

The walls were lined with portraits of a young boy and flowers sat in vases all around, giving off a flowery scent that to Ulquiorra's notice was not unpleasant. His eyes wandered to Orihime's face, she was in awe at the mansion and everything in it. Her eyes lit up and shined with a brightness he was unsure anything could match. Straight ahead of them stood six figures, four in work uniforms and the other the boy from the portrait. Sora walks over and bows with respect.

"You must be Ciel Phantomhive, it is an honour to make your acquaintance at last." He says politely and Orihime follows suit curtsying but not speaking. Sora had warned her not to speak unless she was spoken to, so not to weird Ciel out and the business partnership to be ruined.

"That I am and it is a pleasure," Ciel responds. "I do hope you enjoy your stay here, this is Sebastian my head and personal butler, if either of you have any problems you may report them to him. The two other men on my left here are Finni and Bard. Finni is the gardener here and Bardroy the chef. To my right is Mei Rein who is the maid around here, she will be providing you with clean bedding and cleaning your rooms. Finally is Tanaka…he does not speak much but will help with any requests."

The five that were just introduced all bow chanting "Yes master."

"I see you have brought some of your own personal servants with you," Ciel regards.

"Yes," Sora replies. "This is Ulquiorra he is the head servant in our household and our most trusted. He has been in our service for ten years now and has our respect as well as the other household members." Ulquiorra nods taking a small dignified bow. His eyes taking in the appearance of the five in front of him. Ciel was rather small with dark blue hair and an eye patch over one eye, a blue ring adorned his hand and he had with him a walking cane. Beside him were two blonde men, one more feminine looking than masculine who wore clothes Ulquiorra would associate with a gardener; that and the other buff and masculine he presumed was the chef. Mei Rein had large glasses framing her face and her pink hair was tied back, her outfit resembling that of some of the lower servants in the Inoue mansion. Tanaka was a small gentlemen with silver grey hair and a monocle.

Finally was Sebastian the personal butler of Ciel. He had dark hair similar to his own, but not as long. His brown eyes resembled what Ulquiorra could only picture as melted chocolate. A brown so rich and shiny that it seemed impossible for them to be that shade. He was also taller than Ulquiorra and skinnier, but Ulquiorra came to the conclusion it was because his muscles were not as defined as his own. He did not question that the man had muscles though, because from his appearance it was clear he did, Sebastian had that deadly look about him that Ulquiorra did not trust.

"And then this is Hannah, Orihime's personal maid. She has been in our care the longest out of all our staff," Sora says and with that Hannah goes forward and does a small curtsey. For a moment, it looks as though Sebastian looked shocked and Ulquiorra observed how he quickly maintained that confident and controlled look he had about him before. Hannah however was not as quick to recover and it was evident there were shock, sadness and fear playing over her face and eyes all at the same time. No one other than him and Sebastian seemed to have noted what had just happened.

"Come," Ciel says "I shall show you your rooms and then Sebastian will fetch you when I am ready and bring you to my study." With that Ciel begins walking up the stairs followed by Sebastian; the other three just stand there whilst Orihime and Sora follow. As Ulquiorra and Hannah begin to walk up the stairs too, Ulquiorra in a hushed voice addresses Hannah.

"What was that about?"

"It was nothing; I just thought I recognised him that was all." Hannah replies

"Woman, do not mistake me for some idiot. I recognised the emotions that you let slip onto your face. You are hiding something and you will tell me,"

"Not at this precise minute Ulquiorra," Hannah says and with that she quickens her pace slightly to show she was not going to go on with the subject any longer. Orihime is deposited at her room first, her face glowing bright again and twinkling as she gazed around.

"It's amazing," she said spinning around and giggling. Hannah followed Orihime into the room not looking up from the floor as she did. With that they leave the girls and continue their journey to Sora's quarters.

"Your sister lacks the elegance and formality that is required within a family so noble and refined." Ciel states bluntly.

"My sister has all those things when they are needed; unless it is necessary for them qualities to be present she will lack them and be herself." Sora states protecting his sister "You will see once social events are attended by her."

"If I might add something," Ulquiorra says in his low voice. Sora nods and Ciel stops to listen. "Miss Inoue is at times unpredictable and childish. Her normal behaviour is always unexpected and low of requirements however, once in the role and representing the Inoue family in no matter what social occasion, she has the highest regard for elegance and formality. She does not let her own nature intervene with the expectations she should provide."

"We shall soon see," Ciel says before turning to Sora and continuing on the journey to Sora's room. "Is you servant always like that?"

"Ulquiorra is the best we have ever hired. He speaks the truth as he believes not in telling what people want to hear but what they should hear." Sora replies aware of his servant listening in. Behind them Ulquiorra from the corner of his eye regards Sebastian as they walk on. Then deciding to address him he speaks in a low tone he knows Sebastian will hear.

"May you share the shock you perceived upon the introduction of my mother," Sebastian glances down his eyes also regarding Ulquiorra. His eyes seem to glare as if the news of the relations between him and Hannah came as a shock.

"My business is my own, it is nothing you should concern yourself with," Sebastian says his eyes facing forward again.

"It is my business if it is in relation to my mother." Ulquiorra all but growls out, "She's a disappointing bitch most of the time and a failure as a mother but she is still part of my business."

Sebastian stops and puts a hand out in front of Ulquiorra causing him to stop to. Ciel too stops and looks back. "You go ahead master," Sebastian says "Ulquiorra was merely enquiring about something and I will gladly show him," Ciel nods his eyes letting Sebastian know to inform him as to what's going on later. With that Sebastian opens a door, his eyes narrowing as he motions for Ulquiorra to enter. Glaring back he does and then Sebastian follows closing the door.

"I find it appalling you should address your mother with such a lack of care," Sebastian says "and I will say it will not be tolerated in the Phantomhive manor. If you refer to her in such a way again I will ensure there will be consequences."

"I would highly like to see you try," Ulquiorra replies, his tone portraying boredom his face still as emotionless as ever. "I can speak about my own mother in any way I wish. It is of no concern to you how I treat her,"

"It is every bit my concern how you treat her," Sebastian says glaring. Glaring was an ugly thing to do but the shorter man in front of him, was deserving it all. As Sebastian continued to argue with the smaller man he found his temper growing shorter and shorter…he was beginning to worry when he might erupt.

There was a thick tension in the air during dinner, a silence covering the group up. Orihime sat uneasily playing with her food. The tension was making her nauseous and she was unsure if anyone else had picked up on it.

"May I please be excused?" she finally asks breaking the silence. "I'm afraid I do not feel at all well."

Looking up she sees Ciel nod and gets up making her way towards the garden. Once outside she sat on a bench and took deep breaths. The nausea began to leave after a while and she sighed. The cool air blew her hair around her face and the fragrance of the flowers helped her relax. When she had been younger and her parents had come home from long business trips she would often be given flowers. Different every time so she could only guess what might appear. The fragrance of the flowers always helped calm her because they were specifically of her to remind her of specific things.

A daffodil to represent the sunshine from a holiday on a beach. A violet to represent the fields in which her parents first met. A rose. To represent the love that they all shared will never die, even when the last petal has wilted away. Breathing in deeply the scent of the roses in the gardens around the manor Orihime lets a single tear fall. It was hard to think of a love never dying when there were two members of her family already dead. She missed both terribly. No matter what she did they were always in her thoughts. She had been lucky to survive the accident that had claimed her parent's lives. Sora was too, although he hadn't been nearly injured enough for him to die. She could of, but she didn't.

In her voice she can still remember a voice telling her to hold on, if not for anyone else but for him. He needed her and wouldn't lose her. Of course, she didn't know who he was, but she imagined he was her prince and it was because of him she survived. The doctors had disagreed saying it was more the drugs they had given her to help her heal and wake up from her coma but you know. Slowly she felt her eyes begins to close and sleep claim her. She was exhausted and the day had been awfully long. As she finally drifted off small snores erupted from her mouth.

"Hehe, now looky here. This has to be my lucky day, and I'm sorry darling but don't take this personal or anything just business," As this is being said a shadow walks towards Orihime's sleeping form.

"Ah Miss Inoue there you are," Ulquiorra says as he walks forward only to notice her asleep. He sighs gently and goes over to her stroking her hair. Carefully lifting her in a bridal carry hold he walks off with her to put her into her bed. The shadow curses and retreats still watching the two walk away. As Ulquiorra carries Orihime to bed he smiles and absorbs the heat from her body. A soft rumble vibrates through his chest as he bites his tongue to stop it from happening again. Although controlling it was getting harder and harder. The closer it got to his twenty first birthday the harder it was to reign in control. He knew he would have to talk to his mother about this soon, otherwise the consequences could be deadly.

After laying Orihime on her bed he walks out the room to be greeted by an agitated Hannah.

"Mother," he says politely. After he walked away from the argument with Sebastian he had been a little wary of the butler and what he was truly capable of. It had been clear he was hiding something and holding something back.

"Mrs Cifer?" Sebastian asks walking over. Speak of the devil and he shall appear Ulquiorra thinks rolling his eyes. "I believe we need to talk"

"You have no right to need to talk to my mother," Ulquiorra says.

"I have every right as much as you do!" Sebastian says

"Oh really?" Ulquiorra says narrowing his eyes. "Would you care to explain how?"

"Sebastian please this isn't the time nor the place," Hannah says her voice a few octaves higher than usual. Panic was clear in her eyes.

"Stay out of this mother, it has nothing to do with you," Ulquiorra says addressing her.

"As a matter of fact," Sebastian says "It has everything to do with her, she is after all my mother too,"

**A/N: OOOOOOO cliff hanger I know, and yes they are related, that was the whole reason we decided to do a cross over because we literally felt like they would be brothers. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this and maybe review? ;)**


End file.
